


Undertow

by Parsnip



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parsnip/pseuds/Parsnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anotherdayforchaosfay asked:</p><p>Mid-sex kiss, Zevren x Lady Warden, and he possibly admits how much he admires her or whatever. Make it sappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertow

Zevran was an admirer of beauty. He and the Warden had spoken at some length of the things he had seen - towering buildings, statues of stone and gold, sparkling jewels, the sinuous curves of a river cutting through the earth. She loved to hear him talk about them, loved to ask questions. He had woven tales for her of distant places and long-dead marks, and every story pleased her.

When they’d first lain together, he had whispered of her beauty, ghosting the praise over her body as he’d traced it with lips and tongue and teeth. He had relished her gasps and cries, taking them as praise and payment. He loved the sight of it - the pretty Warden, her body bowed, coming apart under him beside the fire. It was a treasure, a memory of another great beauty in this world.

He looked down at her now, dozing beside him in the tent, her auburn hair the same color as the freckles that speckled her skin where the sun touched it. Her body was no less sinuous than the rivers, no less powerful, no less capable of drowning him.

He reached over and drew a line down her neck, watching her arch in her sleep in reaction to his touch. He slid his finger down to trace her collarbone, then lower, watching her nipples peak under the attention. So quick to react, his Warden. So lovely.

She purred when he replaced his finger with his mouth, her eyes fluttering beneath her eyelids. He drew a circle around her nipple with his tongue, then sucked gently, watching for the moment when sleep could no longer keep its hold.

He flicked his tongue. She made a sound low in her throat, and he chuckled.

Then - yes - her eyes opened, gleaming golden in the lamp light. She fixed her gaze on him, and he locked his eyes with hers as he pressed the flat of his tongue to the peak between his lips.

She hissed in her breath, arching into the contact.

He smiled.

He began kissing his way toward her other breast, pausing only to lick the center of the scar that cut down her chest between her breasts. He liked that scar, liked all of her scars. They cut across her skin with curving white lines that reminded him of his tattoos.

_Perhaps life has been marking us for each other._

Her hands gripped the blankets beneath them in anticipation. He cast his gaze up to hers again. She was watching him as his mouth hovered above her dark nipple, lips parted.

He smiled.

“Awake now, bella?” he asked.

“Zevran,” she breathed.

“Such a lovely sound,” he said. “Perhaps you have more.”

He bent and took her in his mouth, and she arched again, closer, pleading without words.

He drew a line down her side with his fingers, sliding his hand over her hip and lower, over her thigh, pressing gently on the back of her knee. She bent her leg, planting her foot on the blankets in a haze, still focused on his attentions to her breast.

When his fingers danced up her inner thigh, she hissed in a breath. Closer, closer, then no - he drew lines up and down the smooth skin, until her hips began to rut of their own accord.

He kissed his way down her body, taking time to mark the scars with his lips and tongue. He heard her hold her breath as he drew lower, the anticipation drawing her as taut as her bowstring.

He hovered over her a moment.

“Breathe,” he said.

She exhaled, and he slid his hand up, parting her folds, covering his fingers in slick. He leaned in, tracing a circle around her clit with his tongue. She shoved her wrist in her mouth and bit down, trying to keep from crying out as his attentions drew closer.

“Ah ah,” he said. “Do not hurt yourself, bella.”

She brought her hand back down, and he relished the sounds she made - tiny gasps and cries as he flicked his tongue, moans as he laved her with the flat of it. So perfect.

“Zevran- Zevran, please, please,” she said, reaching down to grab his hair. She bucked her hips against him as he plunged his tongue into her.

“I need you to- please, I want-” her breath came out in little gasps. He pulled away.

“What is it?” he asked.

She pulled his hair, and he crawled up her body.

“Yes?” he asked, a laugh in his voice.

She caught his face in her hands, then let him go and slid her leg around his. With a snap, she rose up and flipped them over. He was on his back before he could read the tell, and he chuckled.

“Ah, you’ve caught me,” he said. “I do hope you do not have nefarious plans for me.”

“Wicked man,” she said.

“That I am,” he agreed.

She slid back, sliding her cleft along the ridge of his cock, rolling her hips. They both groaned as she set the rhythm, rutting against him, the friction not quite enough but too good to stop.

He gripped her thighs with his hands, feeling the play of the muscles beneath her soft skin. She was strong, a force of nature - dangerous, as he’d thought before. Having her above him sent his pulse throbbing. He had never wanted something for his own so badly as he wanted her.

She leaned low, claiming his lips with her own. She kissed him just shy of too hard, tasting herself on his lips.

Her hips rocked, each stroke driving them closer to the edge. Her movements became erratic, and he thrust up with each roll, so close that he could see white sparks at the edge of his vision.

She cried out as she broke, shuddering against him, the vibrations dragging him over the edge. She fell down against his chest, struggling to catch her breath.

He wrapped his arms around her, threading his fingers through her hair, holding her close.

“I didn’t mean to- I hope that was- sorry,” she said.

“Why would you apologise?” he asked. “Did you dislike what we did?”

“No,” she said with an appreciative sigh. “But I got a little carried away. I meant to- well.”

“Meant to-?”

“Never mind,” she said, burying her face in his neck.

He chuckled.

“There is always later, no? And later still,” he said.

He felt her lips on his neck, pressing tiny kisses in a line.

“Yes,” she said. “We have until you decide to leave.”

“And that will not happen,” he said.

Her movement stopped, and he realised what he’d said. Too much.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

“It’s okay,” she said, “I won’t hold you to that.”

He held her tighter.

“You will not need to,” he said. “I will stay until you tell me to go.”

“What if I don’t?” she asked. “What if I never do?”

“Then I hope you plan to make an honest man of me,” he said. “I have a reputation to consider, you know.”

She chuckled.

“Oh,” she said, “I will.”


End file.
